praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Sampersand
Kristina "Tina" Sampersand is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Nakkermann, portrayed by Melisa Abbermann. She was a main character beginning in season one of the television series, and also had a supporting role in the prequel film Nakkermann: The Expired. In the series, Tina was the best friend of Ola Nesk and fraternal twin sister of Malina Sampersand. Following Ola's death, Tina enters a state of depression, but becomes herself again after entering a romantic relationship with Mark Lesser, Ola's former secret boyfriend. She subsequently makes herself determined to find out how Ola truly died, and refuses to believe it was a suicide. Character background Tina was born on 13 July 1970 in Nakkermann. Her mother died while giving birth to Tina, and her older fraternal twin sister by six minutes is Malina Sampersand. Her businessman father Tomas Sampersand raised the girls as a single father, and the Sampersands have proven themselves to be the wealthiest family in Nakkermann, owning a number of local establishments. Tina befriended Ola Nesk while the two were young children, as their father's were friends. As they grew older, Tina often remained in Ola's shadow. Although Tina was considered by many to be more attractive, she had a shy and soft-spoken personality which was no match for Ola's grandiose personality. However, they still remained best friends up until her death, along with Mark Lesser who Tina had always had a secret crush on. Throughout her life, Tina had a strained relationship with her twin sister. Appearances In television Tina is Ola Nesk's closest friend, and first finds out about her death after it is confirmed over the loudspeakers in school on the day her body is found. Distraught, she leaves school in tears and is unable to return, falling into a state of depression. Tina's depression worsens until she reconnects with Mark Lesser, a childhood friend who had begun a secret relationship with Ola that only she knew about. Together, they reminisce about their memories with Ola, but eventually begin falling in love. Tina, who had had a crush on Mark for a long time, feels guilty about their relationship, but Mark convinces her that Ola would've wanted them to be together. In season two, Ola's cousin Inna Palersk moves to Nakkermann. Inna looks identical to Ola, and Tina becomes threatened by her due to Mark's past with Ola. Together they form Operation ALO with Oliver Brodermann, Malina, and Augusta Leversk in an attempt to find out what truly happened to Ola. Eventually, Tina discovers that Mark cheated on her with Inna, and she attempts suicide before being rescued by the ghost of Ola. She then is able to put her personal life aside and prioritize justice for Ola and Operation ALO. In film Tina appeared as a supporting character in the prequel film Nakkermann: The Expired (1997). Category:Nakkermann characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989 Category:Fictional characters with depression Category:Fictional characters who have attempted suicide Category:Fictional twin people from Resha